


Dionaea Muscipula

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dionaea Muscipula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanse1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=romanse1).



_Starfleet Academy, 2258_

She was the first girl he'd even looked at after Jocelyn. Not the first person, no, but he'd always looked at men and women differently. Men were for sex, women were for settling down. Old-fashioned of him, but what could he say? He was an old-fashioned kind of guy.

(And yeah, he spent half his time wanting to kill James Kirk, and the rest wanting to propose marriage, but that was another thing entirely. And it was never going to happen, so it didn't even bear thinking about.)

Her name was Nancy, and she had long brown hair and the sweetest smile Len had even seen. She put up with his grumbling and his original disinterest in a relationship. She'd persevered, convinced him that she wasn't just a rebound, that there was real potential in what was growing between them.

It lasted a year.

And then James Kirk, who Len was starting to liken to a force of nature, uncontrolled by planetary weather stabilizers, decided he finally wanted to settle down. And lo and behold, he wanted to settle down with Len.

Never one to cheat (that had been Jocelyn's job), Len told Nancy. She had looked at him for a long time and then smiled sadly and told him to go to Jim. "He makes you happy in a way I don't think I can," she said, pressing a kiss to Len's forehead and then leaving his apartment.

Len had never looked back.

***

  
USS Enterprise _, 2260_

It was never meant to last, Jim realized after it was over. He loved Bones, but he realized pretty quickly that he loved him like a brother, not the way Bones loved him. The sex had been great, the companionship even better, but trapped on a spaceship together? It was going to drive him crazy.

He'd gone to Bones, asked for some time apart, and it had devolved into yelling from there. Chapel had actually had to banish Jim from the medbay temporarily--until the next mission, of course--to limit the fighting.

It had been messy, the process of moving Bones into the chief medical officer’s quarters, which had been empty since the beginning of the mission. Spock had disapproved of the waste of space, but Jim had known this was coming, even if he didn’t want to admit it, even to himself.

“Promise me you’ll stay,” Jim said to Bones, when they accidentally ran into each other in the corridor while Bones was carrying one last box of his things out of their--Jim’s quarters. “Don’t leave the _Enterprise_. She still needs you, even if I don’t deserve you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bones said stiffly, turning away. Jim reflected on the ways he’d turned this man’s life upside down, and wouldn’t have been surprised at all if Bones did decide to request a transfer.

***

  
USS Enterprise _, 2261_

“You must awaken now, ashayam,” Spock said, brushing his fingers through Jim’s hair. “If you do not, you will not have time to complete your morning routine and still arrive on-time for your shift.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said, but he sat up, pressed a quick kiss to Spock’s mouth, and stumbled to the bathroom they shared.

Spock pressed a curious hand to his mouth. Five point three two Standard months, and he was still unused to to the easy affection between himself and Jim. It had never been this casually perfect with Nyota, but then she was not his t’hy’la, the perfect match for his soul. Since “that mindmeld on Gamma Ceti gave us feelings,” as Jim so irreverently phrased it, the bond between then had been growing. Spock realized he would have to discuss options with Jim soon. If such mental connection progressed, they would soon be considered married by Vulcan law.

Jim reappeared from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another being scrubbed over his hair to dry it. Spock took a moment to enjoy the view before standing to begin his own preparations for the shift ahead.

“Yanno, I heard you thinking about marriage and stuff,” Jim called, his voice slightly muffled by the towel, and once again Spock marvelled at how his supposedly psi-null mate could see through his shields. “I was going to wait until our six month anniversary and make a big deal out of it, but if you don’t want to wait...”

“Jim, you never cease to surprise me,” Spock said. “I do not know what I would do without you.”

Jim wrapped the towel over his shoulders, grinning brightly. With his half-dry hair sticking up in multiple directions, he looked much younger than his twenty-eight years. “Backatcha, babe. Now scoot, we’re going to be late.”


End file.
